


Midnight Bust

by wh0lesome6666



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0lesome6666/pseuds/wh0lesome6666
Summary: -ℍ𝕖𝕝𝕝 𝕚𝕤 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕡𝕖𝕠𝕡𝕝𝕖, 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕀'𝕞 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕘𝕠𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 ℍ𝕖𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕟-↳𝐈𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐊𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐮𝐚 𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐚 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐆𝐨𝐧, 𝐚 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐨𝐲𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝, 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤, 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤.【𝓕𝓵𝓾𝓯𝓯 𝔁 𝓐𝓷𝓰𝓼𝓽】Started: 12/31/20Completed: ??/??/??
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. An Ode To Jean-Paul Satre

**Author's Note:**

> This was transferred from my Wattpad account. Please be wary of spelling and grammar errors, I'll correct them when I can. https://www.wattpad.com/story/252840251-%F0%9D%95%84%F0%9D%95%9A%F0%9D%95%95%F0%9D%95%9F%F0%9D%95%9A%F0%9D%95%98%F0%9D%95%99%F0%9D%95%A5-%F0%9D%94%B9%F0%9D%95%A3%F0%9D%95%96%F0%9D%95%92%F0%9D%95%9C

"Hell is other people," Jean-Paul Sartre, Existentialist Philosopher

Killua Zoldyck did not believe in a god. Or at least, he didn't believe in a good and merciful god. If such a god existed, it wouldn't have allowed humans to create the second hell, otherwise known as Hunter High, located in the Upper East Side of New York, New York. It also wouldn't have created the public school system, to begin with, but that was conversation better left for his Religious Studies course. To Killua, it wasn't the weird water stain that spread all along the ceiling of the Junior wing, nor was it the beat-up old lockers, each one having a distinct putrid smell. And no, it wasn't even the disgusting cafeteria where hordes of hormonal teenagers with their own dumb cliques would stampede to at 12:30 p.m each afternoon. What made Hunter High a special sort of hell to Killua Zoldyck was the people. "Hell is other people," Jean-Paul Sartre had stated in his lifetime, and Killua, ever the intellectual, couldn't agree more. 

But with that statement, an awful idea hit him. An awful, brilliant, once-in-a-lifetime idea.

_________________________________________________________

The squeaking of boys' tennis shoes could be heard throughout the room, echoing across the cavernous Hunter High gymnasium. It was finally 5th period P.E. and Killua couldn't be more done with it all. The smell of sweat and ax body spray wafted through the air as the albino slumped onto the bleachers, hormonal teen boy energy clouding his sanity. Much to his satisfaction, he had been benched out of Hunter High's Friday Basketball Practice for half-assing it on the sidelines, just how he liked it. Hunter High's Friday Basketball Practice, a.k.a Hunter High's Unconsented Rivalry, as dubbed by Killua, was where Coach Bisky would divide every single boy into two teams, as they would then face off against each other on the court. Sadly, today's theme was Shirts vs. Skins, something Killua hated immensely. On top of all that, Coach Bisky divided them into her favorites and least favorites, so it was always clear which team was going to win in the end. No surprise, Killua was one of Coach Bisky's Least Favorites, therefore he didn't even bother trying to win. Earlier forced to ditch his shirt, Killua had basically stood behind the scenes, hands behind his head the whole time making sure everyone knew he was completely unavailable. 

"If you keep that energy, Zoldyck, you'll never make it on the varsity team!" Coach Bisky called out to him, her squeaky voice reverberating around his mind as the teen mentally cursed it all. Hadn't she realized by now that Killua has no real interest in the sport? It was painfully obvious he was a dead weight to the team, not that he cared. He only signed up for P.E. as an elective because...ugh, he couldn't believe he was admitting to it...because Gon was doing it. Shuffling onto the top stand of the bleachers as far from the court as possible, he was once again reminded of his stupid crush.

"Hey Ikalgo," Killua sighed as he spotted his friend, scooching closer to him, sweat rolling off him in tidal waves. Okay, maybe he did bother to try and win at least a bit. His competitive side couldn't be put to rest, what can he say? Plus, sadly, he was rather athletic. Alas, it could not be helped. Of course, he was physically bludgeoned by the other team's superior abilities and well...their try at winning and Killua's lack thereof.

"Hey Killua, you looked good out there," Ikalgo smiled, letting Killua's sweaty torso slump against him in exhaustion. Ah yes, the Least Favorites were often picked as Skins, just for that extra humiliation. Thank the non-existent but possibly cruel gods that Killua had a nice build, otherwise, he would truly blow up the school, and it wouldn't just be an empty threat like last time. The exhausted teen meekly raised a thumbs up, a sign of mutual support to his strawberry-blonde friend. 

After a few minutes of gulping down water and using Ikalgo as a personal backrest, Killua focused his attention on the clock right behind the bleachers. Ah yes, it was 2:45! Class ended at 3:00, but Coach always gave them ten minutes to change in the locker rooms, so technically Killua would be out of here in five minutes. Suddenly finding new energy in the reassurance of leaving, the albino set his sights on his best friend Gon Freecss who was still kicking ass on the court, relentlessly scoring and blocking, protecting his team like his life depended on it. If he wasn't so focused on making every motherfucker who stepped onto the court wish they had never even heard of basketball, he would have definitely noticed his best friends piercing cerulean-eyed gaze following him all along with the court.

While Killua might not try, Gon certainly would, and that's what he had admired about his best friend ever since they were young. Calculating cat eyes watching his every move, Gon slam-dunked right into the basket, a clean score. Killua couldn't help a tiny smile tug at his lips as he watched the crowd of Gon's teammates swarms him with fistbumps and shoulder pats, their words or praise echoing around the room. Hopefully, the spiky-haired teen could keep that same energy at tomorrow's game. Gon was their main player on Hunter High's varsity basketball team, and even though he was a Sophomore, competitive sports colleges were scouting him out. He was incredible skillfully at defense, offense, dunking, scoring, literally anything that involved the sport. This meant that Gon might leave earlier than expected, which meant Killua should--no, had to do one last crazy, manic, law-breaking thing with his best friend. What that thing would be, the albino had no idea.

Before Killua could spiral any deeper into his anxiety about Gon and him, Ikalgo gently pushed them off each other, a glint of concern in his black eyes.

"Killua, get your ass up. The coach said to pack it up, so let's go," Ikalgo teased as the other quickly picked up his water bottle and ran like a goddamn Olympic gold medal sprinter all the way to the boy's locker room, a.k.a. the Seventh Layer Of Hell. This was probably the most effort into anything P.E.-related, ever. 

A lightbulb flickered in the middle of the room, every other one completely out giving the room an eerie glow. Years of sweat, cheap cologne, Old Spice, and musty latex filled Killua's senses as he banged open the door, the noise giving him unwanted attention. Alright, Killua, keep your head up, don't show them weakness, and finally put on a goddamn shirt, and you'll be out of here in no time, he mentally ordered. Passing rows of banged-up old lockers, shoes squeaking on the repulsive dirty linoleum floor, he made his way to Locker 45, coincidentally the one next Gon's. 

Freecss was already there tugging on a shirt, the rest of his normal clothes already on, a thin sheen of sweat somehow attractively glistening across his tanned skin. Noticing Gon adjusting his belt in his peripheral vision, he couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. A shame really, those basketball shorts did wonders for his thighs--stop it Killua! Alright, confession time. The Zoldyck had been crushing on his best friend for years, basically since they were 13. At first, like any other closeted teen, he thought it was just a really strong admiration, until one day he strongly admired the idea of Gon's lips pressed against his and realized the word 'best friend' just didn't cut it anymore. 

Twisting his combination lock in full concentration, the Zoldyck was itching to get into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Flinging open the locker door, his unusually sharp nails dug around the space for any piece of fabric to cover his body with. Gon watched this scene with wide eyes, discreetly drinking in every part of Killua shirtless as much as he could...no homo though.

"Nee, Killua?" he chirped after finally tearing his eyes away from his best friend's abs, "I have a shirt you could borrow if you can't find yours!" His honey-hazel eyes still somehow glowing even in the dim light of the space.

"Sure," Killua tried to play it cool, but internally he was fanboying, much to his logical displeasure. Gon wordlessly tossed the shirt at him before slamming his locker shut, exiting the room leaving Killua once again alone.

____________________________________________

Killua POV

The gym's double doors slamming behind me, I found the hallway to be completely deserted. As usual, I was late, but this time to my most important class. Hauling ass past Comp. Bio, Drama Class, AP Maths, and all the dusting and decaying posters next to them that have been permanently stapled there form 2015, I skidded to a halt in front of Advanced English with Mr. Wing, my only solace in this personalized hell. 

Pulling the door open, it creaked miserably as everyone's attention snapped to me, probably looking a whole mess. It also seemed like everyone's attention was on something else on me. Could it be my disheveled hair? The unholy amounts of sweat pouring off me? Maybe I hadn't put on enough deodorant?

Glancing down, it was obvious that the shirt Gon had handed me earlier was short. Like, too short. Like, half my torso was on display short. Augh, in all my mental fanboying I had forgotten how much smaller he was than me, so here I was bearing my midriff to the world. All I could do was clench my jaw as I sat down in my seat ignoring a couple of giggles and hoots behind me, Mr. Wing poised on his desk raising an eyebrow comically high at me. Smothering my face in my hands, I wished for the thousandth time that day that I had actually set fire to this institution when I had the chance. Today was really not my day. "I'm glad that you decided to show up, Zoldyck, as I do have some important news to share with the class this week," clasping his hands together in a very teacher-like fashion, he continued. Not even bothering to save myself from the onslaught of judgemental stares I could feel pinpointed at my back, I just focused my attention on Mr. Wing.

"I'm very glad to announce that the Hunter High Eagles Basketball club has officially raised enough money through competition and in-game profits as well as the Baking Club through their bake sale, to pay for our field trip to Metropolitan Museum of Art this Wednesday! How great is that!" He cheered, but all he got back was crickets. Literally, someone made chirping noises behind me. Look, the M.E.T was a super cool place filled with amazing art...that everyone in this class had been dragged to since they were practically a fetus because their parents wanted to give them a 'rich and full upbringing full of art and history,' to only have that child pick his nose in the back of Comp. Science with a failing grade fourteen years later. Well, almost everyone in this class. Yeah, I've never been, but although I've never admitted it out loud, I was obsessed with the place. 

___________________________________________

3rd Person POV

His family never allowed him to go, as they were in the business of, well, business. Killua's mother and father, Kikyo and Silva Zoldyck were one of New York's top homicide defense attorneys and at that, an amazing power couple who provided for Killua's very comfortable life at the penthouse of the Beitacle Hotel. However, they had never encouraged him to pursue art, writing, or music. Since the day he popped out into this merciless Earth, life had been all work and no play, fun, happiness, laughter, or even acting like a kid. Not to mention his older brother Illumi was constantly trying to get Killua to become the best little law-abiding, work-obsessed person he could be. What did he in a past do to deserve this fate? 

But ever since opening the antique glossy cover of the 1915 edition of the Metropolitan Museum of Art Magazine, the then eight-year-old Zoldyck a been infatuated with every gold frame, every beautiful antique piece of furniture, every brushstroke so detailed, that even when Illumi snatched the magazine away from him, proceeding to lecture on and on about pushing such childish infatuations aside, Killua had starved for wandering inside the magazine's pages, just hopeful of one day examing each painting, admiring every god tassel on the 1935 English Royal Family's leisure chair, or even just to admire the ancient history of the Egyptian pharaoh lineages. As the albino realized life could be so much more, elegant, fun...fulfilling... he had set his sights on going to the M.E.T one day, just to get a tiny taste of what life could be. Besides, the museum was beautiful, extravagant, and elegant, just like him. What was there not to be interested in? Anyway, back to the present.

Ignoring the class, Mr. Wing continued explaining about this little 'field trip'. 

"Mr. Netero has emailed you a list of what to bring for the trip and the guidelines and expectations..." The English teacher droned on, sounding like white noise to Killua. He was off in dreamland again, paying no attention to his surroundings.

What I wouldn't give for one day there...but not with this class. They would probably ruin the whole experience, plus Gon and none of my other friends would be there, we all have different classes. Under these types of circumstances, all my hoping and wishing to go would be for naught if these degenerates made it a bad time. What if it was just me and Gon and we ditched? Killua had to laugh at the idea: it was just wishful thinking. However, the concept bothered him for the rest of the class. What if me and Gon really just did go together? It'd be like... the last adventure, just for us. A sweet adieu (a/n french for goodbye) before he inevitably gets scouted from his basketball endeavors and...I'm just something of his past. What if... what if...

The end of day bell brought the cloud-haired boy out of his hopeful reverie, the screeching of chairs being pulled out as every single person snatched up their backpack, clumsily put their stuff away, and ran out the door faster than Illumi's creepy boyfriend, Hisoka could get a restraining order. Had class really flown by that quickly? Eh, at least he got to leave. Slowly packing away his stuff into his backpack neatly, Killua waved goodbye to Mr. Wing, now swiftly walking into the hallway amassed by hordes of people. "Hey, Killua!" A familiar voice called out. The albino smiled as he turned and saw Retz, the owner of the voice, pop her head out of Home Ec. with Ms. Machi. Inhaling the classic scent of chocolate chip cookies Home economics always harbored, Killua smiled as he hurried toward his ex-girlfriend.

Leaning against the doorway, Retz trailed her eyes up and down Killua's body judgmentally, her hips jutted out in classic mean girl fashion, although she was really sweet once you got to know her. Maybe that's why Killua fell for her...

"Wow, how have you not gotten dress coded?" The blonde inquired, looking on the verge of combusting from laughter. 

"Shirts vs. Skins, I lost my shirt and Gon gave me his, you moron. You think I wear this color green because I think it looks nice?" he explained while uselessly trying to pull the shirt down more, only causing more laughter to erupt out of Retz as she fished around for a sweatshirt in her backpack.

"Here, one of yours I forgot to give back," She smiled at him, holding up a blue and white sweatshirt. 

____________________________________

Killua POV

I took it gratefully, remembering how awkward it was when I had shoved it into her hands last year, just to run away before she could react. Smiling softly at this memory, I slipped the old hoodie on, linking arms with Retz. Despite having broken up, we were still great friends. She was understanding when I couldn't continue dating her because of my sexuality, and ever since figuring out who had 'captured my cold, dead, edgelord heart' (her words not mine) she was determined to make KilluGon happen, which was her weird 'ship' name for us. Realistically, we both knew it would never happen; Gon is as straight as they come, and quite oblivious too. Still, despite all that, it was fun for us to dream. We chatted amongst ourselves as we headed toward one f the school exits, although it was mostly her rambling ideas of how I could confess to Gon in the cheesiest ways possible, which I honestly didn't mind.

______________________________

I waved good-bye to Retz as she exited through the Junior Wing's double doors on her way out, thanking her for giving me my hoodie back. "I almost regret giving it back", she stated, tossing her hair over her shoulder with a grin on her face, "that way Gon could've given you one of his." Before I could smack her upside the head while I was probably looking like a whole tomato, she flounced away after blowing a kiss to me in classic Retz fashion. No matter how many times I told her that it would never happen, she still believed in me and Gon for some reason, and I would never tell her, but I'm grateful for it.

Making my way back to the Sophmore Wing, I leaned on Ikalgo's locker, waiting for him to leave Advanced Maths. Ikalgo was one of the smartest people I knew, which is why people often referred to him as ' The Octopus' because he had the smarts of one. It was actually Gon who started calling him that in Freshman year. That moron had stayed up all night practicing for a game, so Ikalgo helped him cram and pass his science quiz so Gon mentioned he was 'just as smart as an octopus!", and it just sort of stuck after that...

I really loved that memory, and I had to keep myself from grinning like a fool the second Gon came to my mind. Ugh, when would I get over this stupid crush?

Anyway, the reason I wanted Ikalgo today was that he might help me with this idea that had been bothering me all day: running away with Gon. I need someone smart and logical to talk me out of this absurd idea. I needed reassurance that I was being crazy, and I should just accept that I would have to hug Gon goodbye eventually and not make a big deal of it...Right?

_____________________

3rd Person Pov

"It's risky but it could definitely work!" The strawberry-blonde's baritone voice rang out in the practically deserted hallway, a few drama kids shuffling their scripts as they left, looking at Ikalgo's usually stoic self make a sudden outburst. The albino mentally died for the fifth time that day.

"You moron, what do you mean 'could definitely work'? I came to you so you could talk sense into me! Has everyone lost their minds?" Killua screeched, hands waving in the air exaggeratedly. Ikalgo slammed his locker door shut, placing his hands on the other's small shoulders. Staring into those cerulean eyes, of course, Ikalgo recognized it was a stupid and reckless idea that could be laughed at between them, a dumb 'I can't believe I would have done that!' memory. However... 

What made Ikalgo hesitate was that it was with Gon. 

_________________________________

Ikalgo POV

Anyone with half a functioning brain cell in this school (which was like, maybe three people) could see Killua felt some type of way about Gon. It wasn't that he was obvious, it was just the mannerism of which he spoke and behaved around Gon shifted. He appeared to be more...trusting, and affectionate. Gon took off Killua's 'burn it all down' edge. They obviously meant a lot to each other and if it was anyone else, or just Killua, I would have laughed it off with him. 

But I knew of Killua's dream to get away from his stodgy and uptight family, I knew of his feelings for Gon, and I knew of his soft side for art, and I was well aware of his infatuation for the M.E.T. All of these were things Killua favored, and as his friend, I wanted to let him enjoy it, even just for a day. Mostly because it was blindingly obvious to everyone that Gon could easily get a full-ride scholarship at C.U.O.S, a prestigious sports-oriented college placed all the way in California. Rumor had it a scout was coming to his next game too. Everyone was sure he was going to leave early; Gon was just that good. Recalling a talk with Killua I had a few months back, he had clearly told me Gon was his "...light in his world, a dim light to keep his straying to a dangerous path.'

"IKALGO!" I was back from my calculating, Killua's angry cat-like face glaring at me. "What were you thinking about in dreamland?" He huffed, slumping onto my shoulder as we started walking towards the doors, a crisp breeze of refreshing air replacing the stuffy and sweaty scent inside. Pausing in the courtyard to once again calculate my decision, I turned towards my comrade once again taking his shoulders.

"Killua, I am being serious when I say you should do this. It's reckless and stupid, but it'll be a memory and... the last adventure for you guys. It's no secret Gon's exceptional sports skill will get him out of this school early, and your situation after highschool, however unsure, is approaching. Plus, this might be your last chance to confess." I stated matter of factly. He looked flustered for a moment, ready to protest when I mentioned his feelings for Freecss. "Don't even try to argue with me, anyone with a functioning brain can tell what you feel," I said, ending that discussion. He sighed dejectedly as we continued walking, the sounds and sights of New York coming into view as he paused, considering my statements. "If I did do this," he started, his face contorting into a worried grimace, cerulean eyes calculating, "I'd need to get Gon on board. How the fuck would I do that?" I had to snort at this, it was absolutely ridiculous. 

"Killua, are you fucking with me right now? We're talking about the guy who not even five days ago got dared to steal Mr. Netero's office sign, change the name to Mr. Nuts-ero, draw a dick beside it, and hang it back up! And he did that! And everyone knew he did, and he didn't get in trouble for jack shit! He's the golden boy, and he doesn't give a shit what he does as long as it gets a laugh or it's entertaining. It's just how he is. Also, he's whipped for you, whether you see it or not. He takes everything you say and preaches and follows it like a goddamn bible straight out of Mr. Lucilfer's classroom. I'm pretty sure convincing Gon to go along with this could be the easiest thing for you to do." I watched as my companion considered this before cracking up, almost wiping tears out of his eyes from this memory. 

"Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks, Ikalgo, you always know what to say," he smiled, lightly punching my shoulder before heading down the sidewalk towards his home, me doing the same.

_______________________________

Killua POV

Was I actually going to do this? 

The thought that I would ideally be in the Metropolitan Museum of Art illegally in two days with my best friend was scary but...exciting. And Ikalgo was right. At least I and Gon could go out with a boom...and probably several cases of attempted robbery behind us.


	2. Booty Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua calls Gon over to assess the requirements of their escape plan.

What We Owe To Each Other" Book on Moral Philosophy by T.M. Scanlon 

Killua had long ago tossed morals out the window. Sure, he was faithful and kind to his friends, but besides the people he cared about, Killua didn't give a shit if you were the nicest person on Earth or the biggest asshole anyone could ever know; he didn't give a shit about you at all. But Gon...had started to change him. Unbeknownst to even Killua, over the years they had been friends, he had let his walls down slowly and let Gon into his life, into his heart, making the albino start to...care...a little bit.... about people. He detested it. But for some reason, he just couldn't detest Gon.

_____________________________________________________

Killua POV

The cool New York breeze transformed into room temperature stillness as I entered my home, The Beitacle Hote, or more specifically, the penthouse of it. The Beitacle was a modern hotel located very close to Hunter High, and even more conveniently, The Metropolitan Museum of Art. Swiftly walking through the empty marble hallway, I press the elevator button to the 68th floor. Taking my phone out, I start to create the beginnings of a plan.

_______________________________________________

Gon POV

It was late at night, or should I say very early in the morning when my phone started ringing like crazy disrupting my peaceful slumber. Ready to absolutely throttle the person who made me miss a few minutes of precious sleep when I have early morning practice tomorrow, I groggily glanced at the screen wiping the sleep out my eyes only to see...37 missed calls from Killua? Quickly slipping off my covers, I picked up the call as my ringtone "Departure" mercilessly rang out through my bedroom, a harsh wake-up call. "Nay Killua, It's one in the fricking morning? Why are you calling me so goddamn early?" I questioned, yawning. 

"Gon, I know it's late, but you need to come to my place, like, right now. Also, bring an overnight bag, some toiletries, and like...10 changes of clothes. Pajamas, shirts, boxers, you know, the basics. Also, you know you can 'fucking', right? We're not in middle school anymore, although you do have the height of a seventh-grade boy. Anyways, say it with me now, F-U-C-K-I-" Holding the phone away from my ear for a second as I heard my best friend ramble out curse words at 1 a.m., I seriously wondered if he was on crack. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised.

"..on? Gon? HELLO?! Are you outside? Do you have all your stuff? I'm not getting any younger so hurry up." He purred nonchalantly through the phone as I started to process the cost of rehab for my friend. 

"Killua, are you under the influence? As an athlete and your best friend, It's irresponsible to do drugs at such a young age. Didn't you learn anything from Ms. Bisky's health class?" I stated sternly, however, I found to my surprise that I was already dressed in casual clothes, packing up a bunch of the stuff Killua mentioned into a suitcase. Augh, the effect this guy had on me.

"Yeah, I learned how many different types of drugs there in the world, and how unqualified she was. Seriously, the school really had to reinforce the stereotype of the bad gym teacher is just as bad as a health teacher? Anyway, I can hear the cars from your phone, text me when you get here and I'll get Gotoh to let you up without anyone knowing okay? I'll explain everything once you get here, I promise! Bye~"

BEEP

BEEP

And just like he ended the call, leaving me standing suddenly outside my old brownstone, late-night taxis cutting through the darkness of the night, leaving me with way too many unanswered questions and answers without questions. 

Ah, fuck it. If I jogged through Central Park I could get there in about 30 minutes. 

__________________________

The thudding of my shoes hitting the pavement slowed to a stop as I arrived The Beitacle, throwing my head back to see it in all its eerie glory. I had arrived in about 40 minutes more or less, suitcase in hand adding extra weight. Pulling out my phone, I rang Killua's number and it wasn't long before he picked up.

"Hey! Gotoh's in the lobby, waiting by the elevator. I think you're really gonna like what I cooked up," he stated ominously before once again hanging up. My mind was practically exploding from excitement, questions left unanswered, and the adrenaline of being attacked by pigeons when I accidentally stepped on one's tail earlier. It felt like a lucid fever dream, only the electric buzz of the doors of the hotel being opened confirmed that yes I was, In fact, sneaking into my best friend's house at 1 a.m. to see what illicit scheme he had apparently planned. 

Kinda feels like I'm in a weird rom-com coming of age movie where in the end, I break off all the pieces of the crown, toss them to the crowd and-shit that's Mean Girls, Gon! I pondered, as my light footsteps echoed through the dark marbled lobby, old fancy red carpet, gold wall sconces, and four symmetrically placed giant fern plants gave the old hotel a semi-charming vibe. 

Gotoh's slender build appeared in front of the open elevator, a bright light in this darkened lobby. He simply nodded to me as I thanked him for holding the door, pressing the Penthouse floor's number. The ride was spent in comfortable silence as Gotoh stood stiffly in the corner of the elevator while I mumbled to myself about what Killua could possibly want from me and how I could manage to avoid his creepy family. Well, except for Alluka, she seemed to be the only nice one.

The soft ding of the elevator and creaky rumble of the elevator doors brought me back from my thoughts and I was greeted by the ...elaborately decorated penthouse. The wallpaper down the long hallway was a silver-ish grey, very elegant and serious. More gold wall sconces lit our path as I and Gotoh made our way down to Killua's room, but I knew the way by heart. 

The penthouse was amazingly huge, but I and Killua had been hanging out here ever since we were 12 years old. We had so much fun back then playing dress-up with a then-8-year-old Alluka, trying to get the ever-serious Kalluto to play with us, and attempting to stay on The Zoldycks's good side.

Honestly, the family member I was most scared of was Illumi. His long black hair, emotionless and sadistic tendencies, plus being groomed to be one of the most known members of the law system from a young age made him absolutely terrifying, and he could break you down and question you like no one else. Plus, he had his weird boyfriend who looked like the Joker... if the Joker had several cases of pedophilia behind him. If Illumi saw me here at this hour...I don't know what would happen to be honest. I guess I'd just have to lie low and see what Killua had been smoking to get me here.

___________________________________

Passing Illumi's room, then Kikyo and Silva's, then Alluka's, then Kalluto's, and the rest of the siblings, we finally turned left down the hall and arrived at Killua's. I shivered; I had arrived in nothing but a tank top and a pair of pants, and this place had the heat of a to,b. In other words, I was freezing my ass off. Gotoh swiftly rapped three times on the door, a sort of signal I guess. If it was any other family member, they would just barge in...something me and Killua both know too well since the incident in 8th grade

"Master Killua...?" Gotoh whispered, putting his ear to the door, as the knocking got no response. He knocked once more a bit louder, and we finally got a response.

"Fuckcumdumpstershitfuck!" a loud noise came from the other side of the door and suddenly it swung open revealing a disheveled Killua. "Thanks, Gotoh! Have a good night!" he whispered shouted, waving the butler off. 

"Of course, Master Killua-" he started shuffling away as Killua whisper- shouted at him to drop the "Master" part. After Gotoh disappeared around the corner Killua turned to me, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Come in!" he chirped, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me into his bedroom. 

Several strands of fairy lights gave the room a soft glow, Killua's ginormous bed adorned with several pretty throw pillows. A few candles burned around the room giving the space a nice scent, and some records and record sleeves were put up around the room. I recognized The Beatles and Pink Floyd, but that was about it. In the corner of his room, residing beside a white fluffy throw-rug was a trans flag with the words "I Love My Sister" in bold sprawled across it. A little bit higher was a rainbow flag, and next to that, several paintings of frogs Kalluto had created recently that Killua had gushed to me about over the phone the minute he'd given them to him. 

Suddenly a clawed-hand waved frantically in front of my face. "Gon, stop spacing out! I called you here for a reason you moron!" He huffed out, grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards his bed where his phone, some paper, and pens, plus his computer were set up. 

Suddenly sobering up from the adrenaline of sneaking in and the weirdness of a midnight phone call, I began to question what was actually going on.

________________________________

Killua POV

Gon's warm hand intertwined with mine, I pulled us onto my bed letting my eyes adjust to the bright light of the computer. Quickly pulling up the opening hours of the M.E.T I turn to Gon who had slumped onto my pillows, eyes bleary. Now or never Killua, was my last thought before I opened my mouth.

"Ok, so maybe you're wondering why I've dragged you here,' I started. Gon's eyebrow raised skeptically. Dumbass, of course he wondered. I persisted, chewing on the inside of my cheek before blurting out my plan.

"Ok, so this might sound crazy but I've never been to the M.E.T before, and I really want to! There's just so much art and history and inspiration, plus amazing acoustics. Ugh, there's no easy way to say this. I just want you to run away to the M.E.T with me...please." I winced waiting for the look of anger about waking him up for this 3 am crack-headed plan.

"Oh, say less!" 

Wait, what?

"Killua! That sounds so fun oh my god! Let's go right now, I bet we could catch a bus and-" 

Holy shit. He was actually going along with this. 

__________________________________________

3rd person POV

Killua wasn't about to deny him, so he quickly brought an excited Gon down back to Earth.

"Baka, first we need a plan. You can't just sneak into the M.E.T. Here, look at their hours. I'll tell you my idea from there." Tanned hands grasped the computer, excited eyes drinking up every word. 

"So, I was thinking earlier today in Mr. Wing's class about how he mentioned the field trip there this Wednesday and how it'd be after all our classes are over. What if we packed all our stuff into those stupid backpacks they make us wear and then just hid in the bathrooms for the last five minutes? I mean, there are like 300 of us going there, no one would suspect a thing. Plus it's no secret that all the teachers are running on Xanax and six shots of espresso, it's almost too easy." Killua stated, punctuating the statement with a slight hair toss.

"That's great and all...but what about our parents? They would for sure worry!" Gon hummed, and both sat in thought for a minute before air balling ideas.

"What if we just say we're having a sleepover? You text Aunt Mito about staying at mine, I blackmail Illumi into pretending to stay at yours!" Killua said with a snap of his fingers. Gon smiled brightly before slipping into a frown at the idea.

"How could you possibly blackmail him? I mean Illumi doesn't seem innocent or squeaky clean by the law at all, but he does practice it...he seems good at covering anything tainting your family's reputation up. Anything you could shed light on?" he inquired, face furrowed in concentration while Killua's lit up in sadistic happiness.

"Remember that time two weeks ago when you, me, and Ikalgo were all hanging out? Well, when you had to leave for more basketball practice or whatever, me and Ikalgo ended up at that sketchy 7-11 crackhouse on Baker Ave. Once we got in and bought our probably toxic Slurpees, turns out Illumi was there in fucking secret! He had a warrant from my parent's company and everything to go fuck up the place, completely destroying the business. Well, we didn't get seen, but what I did see was Illumi putting the cashier guy into a headlock and soon he passed out with his weird boy toy Hisoka behind him. Now, I didn't know they were a thing at the time."

Gon's eyes widened, enthralled by the story.

"Well, since the cashier was passed out and it was only the four of us, so me and Ikalgo stayed hidden. I got kinda hungry so I went to grab some Takis. One of the last things I remember was 'OOooOOOhhh~ Illumi that really turned me on' before that clown and my brother started making out right here in the middle of the crackhouse 7-11 with a passed out cashier on the floor. So of course I grabbed my Taki's and busted ass out of there."

Gon burst into silent laughter, whole body shaking as tears streamed down his face. Smushing his face into a pillow, Gon's whole body racked with laughter as the Zoldyck watched, bemused. Killua sighed at the memory before getting serious.

"The real blackmail though, is that when I snooped through Illumi's office, he had a whole file cabinet designated to Hisoka's numerous counts of manslaughter, pedophilia, harassment, and tax fraud, also starting a gang war. Somehow big bro managed to cover it all up without anyone knowing. God, he's such a simp." A sudden fire erupted in Killua's eyes as he continued.

"If I exposed this information to the world, my whole family could go down, our reputations would be ruined and this shame could be carried for...generations! I could catch their lives crumble into nothing, they'd be done for. Me, Alluka, and Kalluto are minors, we'd be fine but just the thought of my family members locked up in jail to rot really-"

"Turns you on-ASIHFF KILLUAHA I WAS JOKING WAIT-" Were Gon's final words before a frog Squishmallow clocked him right between the eyes.

"Anyway, let's go over this one more time," Killua concluded before pulling out a notepad and pen to scribble the phases of their plan as Gon toyed with Killua's computer.

__________________________________________

Killua and Gon's Totally Beast Mode Plan For Escaping to A Museum Or Something

Title by: Gon 

1.Pack Bags and stay overnight: Check

2\. Texts parents about the sleepover thing for tomorrow

3\. Go on a field trip, hide in the bathrooms of the MET.

4\. Wait until closing before resuming activities.

5\. Don't get caught

___________________________

Killua folded up the paper to shove into his backpack before refocusing his attention onto his best friend who, goddamn it, looked very adorable right now. 

Pillows haphazardly surrounding him, Gon's shirt slightly rode up revealing a very toned chest. The fairy lights gave him a bright glow, so bright Killau almost had to look away. Hi eye's on full concentration towards the Zoldycks's laptop Killua stared at him so intensely he almost didn't hear what Gon was saying.

"Nay, Killua! Wanna play CoolMathGames with me?" He asked, holding out his hands so the slightly shorter male could fall into them, basically spooning. 

"Holy shit the website is still up? I haven't been here since 4th grade and--OH MY GOD IS THAT PAPA'S FREEZERIA?! CLICK ON IT CLICK ON IT!" Killua whisper shouted, a shock full of nice elementary school memories. Gon's chest rumbled a bit, chuckling at the Zoldyck's fanboying.

__________________________________________________________________

"Eat my ass, Tony! I perfectly proportioned the chocolate syrup to whipped cream! Give me the 5 stars I deserve!" Killua cried before angrily slamming the laptop closed. Looking back to his friend for moral support, he caught sight of Gon's peaceful sleeping face, his lips curled into a soft smile.

I guess it is like 5 am now, I should probably try and sleep. But I'm thirsty, the Zoldyck pondered before finally slipping his robe on, feet padding softly off his bed, down the hallway, and into the kitchen making sure not to wake anyone up. Maneuvering around the kitchen island he picked up a glass and turned on the tap, water filling up the cup, so focused on the water the almost didn't recess it when a porcelain hand roughly grabbed his shoulder.

Well fuck.

"Would you mind, Killua, telling me again who you're going to 'blackmail', hm?" Illumi's hulk-like grip tightened on Killua's shoulder painfully, dark orbs frightening and threatening, mouth twisted into an unbothered frown.

Oh fuck,

Oh fuck,

Oh, fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa's Freezeria goes so hard.


End file.
